


You're Cute When You're Angry

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Derek, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “I’ll take a caramel latte,” Stiles answers, giving Derek his best smile before adding, “and your phone number.”“Not a chance,” Derek answers before turning and getting to work on Stiles’ drink.Before Stiles leaves, drink in hand, he murmurs, “I’ll get that number.”Derek just huffs and says, “good luck with that.”





	You're Cute When You're Angry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



Stiles walks into the coffee shop with a bounce in his step. His morning has been amazing so far and a bit of caffeine will only make it better. As Stiles walks towards the counter, the barista behind the counter catches his attention and his steps literally stop. The man is gorgeous with his thigh brows, dark hair, and stubble. He’s the embodiment of everything Stiles has ever dreamed about. Then the guy fucking smiles and Stiles’ heart feels like it’s seconds away from beating out of his chest. The guy has bunny teeth! The most adorable fucking bunny teeth ever! Stiles is so screwed. 

“Well hi there, handsome,” Stiles says as he walks up to the counter. The guy’s face instantly darkens and his brows turn all murdery. 

“How can I help you?” Derek, according to his name tag, asks. 

“I’ll take a caramel latte,” Stiles answers, giving Derek his best smile before adding, “and your phone number.”

“Not a chance,” Derek answers before turning and getting to work on Stiles’ drink. 

Before Stiles leaves, drink in hand, he murmurs, “I’ll get that number.”

Derek just huffs and says, “good luck with that.”

***

The next time Stiles comes to the coffee shop, he’s slightly less enthusiastic but he still gives Derek a tired smile. “No obnoxious flirting?”

Stiles lifts his brow as he fishes out his wallet. “Do you want me to flirt with you?”

Derek shrugs. “Everybody does. You’re just one in a very long line of people who hit on me.”

When Stiles gets his drink, ready to leave, Derek’s the one to get the last words in. “Which means you’ll have to do a lot more if you expect to stand out.”

“Game on,” Stiles whispers to himself. 

***

Derek looks flustered as Stiles finally makes it to the front of the line. Stiles usually tries to come in when its not busy but today the place is flooded with people. “Hey there, gorgeous,” Stiles greets as Derek’s hazel eyes finally land on him. 

There’s a split second where Derek’s lips twitch like he’s gonna smile but the mask falls across his face instead. “What can I get for you today?”

“Well, other than your name and number of course,” Stiles says, looking up at the menu. “I’ll take a caramel hot chocolate please.”

Stiles smiles a blinding smile as Derek asks for his name. He’s never had to do that before since it’s always slow when he comes in. Now Derek knows his name and Stiles takes that as a win. 

“Have a good day, Derek,” he says with a kind smile as he’s walking out. 

Derek actually gives Stiles a tiny smile. It’s so fucking small but has Stiles’ heart racing. “You too, Stiles.”

***

“Not you again,” Derek greets with an eye roll. 

“Well good morning to you too, cutie.”

“Your pet names are the worst,” Derek says, glaring at Stiles with absolutely no heat. 

“You know, one of these days I’m gonna charm your pants right off.”

“Fat chance.”

Stiles just smiles. “We’ll see.”

***

Today when Stiles step into the shop he’s greeted with murder brows. Derek’s at the counter, being yelled at by a customer who had their order made wrong. It takes a moment for Derek to settle the customer down and get them a new coffee.

Stiles walks up to the counter, trying not to cringe as Derek glares daggers at him. 

“Good morning, Sourwolf,” Stiles greets. 

Derek grits his teeth. “Fuck off, Stiles. I’m not in the mood for your personal brand of obnoxious this morning,” he hisses at Stiles. 

Stiles just smiles and says the first thing that pops into his head, “you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Derek growls at Stiles, glare never leaving and Stiles can’t help that the fire in Derek’s eye just turns him on and makes him want to get to know Derek that much more. 

“I’m gonna wear you down, Derek. One of these days you’re gonna agree to go on a date with me.”

Derek’s glare softens a bit as he huffs in irritation. “Order your damn coffee and leave already.”

“Today I’d like to try a frozen mocha mocha.”

By the time Stiles leaves, Derek’s composure is back and this time, it’s a bit less icy.

***

Stiles walks into the coffee shop and is surprised when Derek isn’t there to greet him. Stiles just makes his way to the counter and waits. He hears Derek grunt and leans over the counter to see what’s going on. 

Stiles’ breath catches in his throat as he sees Derek bent over, trying to grab something out of the mini fridge. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles gasps, louder than he meant too but can he really be blamed?

Derek turns, his face bright red as Stiles stares, mouth wide open. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles says again, even louder this time.

“What?” Derek demands.

“First of all, you have the most perfect ass I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Derek rolls his eyes but Stiles continues. “But what really has me so flustered is that gorgeous tramp stamp you’ve got there, Derek.”

Derek sputters for a moment, cheeks flaming. He looks down at the floor and mumbles, “it’s my soulmate mark, you idiot.”

Stiles has the biggest smiles on his face as he says, “yeah. I know.”

Derek’s eyes flit back up to stare at Stiles. “How would you know?”

Stiles pulls his shirt sleeve up, showing Derek his wrist where a matching triskele rest. “Because I’ve got the same one.”

Derek’s face breaks out into a smile as he stares down at the matching soulmate mark. He walks over to the counter in order to gently caress the mark. Then his face turns to a grimace as he looks back up at Stiles. 

“You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Derek rolls his eyes but there’s a teeny tiny smile on his lips. “I guess you’ll finally get that date after all.”


End file.
